Sueños y Fantasías
by Psicoyaoigirls
Summary: ¿Será Shuichi capáz de diferenciar entre un sueño y la realidad cuando todo lo que sucede es lo que siempre ha deseado?Una historia diferente. Dedicado de una autora a otra


**Sueños y Fantasías**

**Notas autora:**

_Roxy-chii: Etto... Este es un fic que rondaba mi pervertida mente, y por fin me he decidido a escribirlo, va dedicado para mi tomodachi... Niña, Te quiero mucho, espero que sea de tu agrado, y si no, tienes todo el derecho de asesinarme. _

**Capítulo único:**

- Yuki, estoy en casa - dijo el pelirrosa con menos ánimo del usual, eran a penas las 10:30 y sentía como si fuera ya de madrugada. Acababa de dar un concierto para más de 10,000 personas, y estaba exhausto.

- Mjm - fue el único sonido que atravesó la puerta del estudio del escritor.

- Voy a darme un baño y después me iré a la cama

- Mjm

- Oyasumi... Yuki

- Mjm (N/A: Parece que el escritor perdió tiene el don de la palabra XD)

- Descansa Yuki... - Estaba más cansado por el concierto; que triste por la actitud más fría que la de costumbre de su koi.

Después de un regaderazo con agua tibia se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido...

Comenzó a soñar, o más bien a fantasear... como lo hacía en esas noches...

Noches en las que Yuki no llegaba a la cama, noches en que la luna no se mostraba para iluminar los cielos (N/A: Shuichi no lo había notado nunca ¬¬'), aquellas que precedían a una mañana en la que la acera de la entrada estaría marcada por huellas de neumáticos (N/A: Lo repito, Shuichi no lo había notado nunca XP), los neumáticos de una motocicleta.

Eran la 12:00, sólo había dormido una hora; sin embargo, el calor lo había despertado, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero algo lo hizo detenerse: en la habitación de invitados (N/A: En esta casa, la nueva, a la que se mudaron por quinta vez ¬¬' hay una) se escuchaban gemidos y pequeños gritos de placer.

Muy decidido, el pelirrosa abrió la puerta, y la visión que se presentó ante sus ojos lo hizo abrir los ojos al máximo y excitarse de igual manera:

El rubio se encontraba semi sentado en la cama, y sentado sobre él, estaba Tatsuha, que subía y bajaba para sentir el enorme miembro de su hermano mayor penetrarlo hasta casi partirlo en dos.

Tatsuha no paraba de gemir, ladeó su cabeza, y su mirada se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de Shuichi, que había comenzado a masturbarse ante tal escena. Por otro lado, Yuki aprovecho que su oto-to hubiera expuesto su cuello, abrió la boca mostrando un par de blancos colmillos largos y afilados, que encajó en la bronceada piel.

- Ah... Aniki!!! - Gritó Tatsuha sin poder contenerse más esparció su semilla en el vientre de ambos, y sobre las sábanas.

Yuki soltó el cuello de su hermano, y dirigió la mirada a donde veía Tatsuha, se encontró con Shuichi, que estaba excitado y confundido.

Cuántas veces había tenido esa fantasía? Ni siquiera él lo recordaba, pero ahora se sentía tan real...

Las miradas rubia y morena se encontraron en un gesto de complicidad, Tatsuha se separó de su hermano, sacando el miembro aún endurecido de Eiri de su interior.

Yuki se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su koi.

- Shuichi... - Lo besó, introduciendo su lengua en la tibia boca del pelirrosa.

El vocalista respondió al beso, encontrando un nuevo sabor en la boca de su amante, un sabor metálico y delicioso. Abrió los ojos al separarse y se dio cuenta de algo, los ojos de Yuki. Eran dorados, como siempre, pero el iris estaba delineado por una línea de color carmesí.

- Yu... Yuki? - Tenía miedo de preguntar.

- Sí, baka.

- Aniki! - Los interrumpió el moreno

- Qué? - Respondió Yuki

- Vamos aniki, lo prometiste, puedo probarlo ya?

- Nani?! - Gritó Shuichi de verdad asustado

- Es tu cumpleaños hermanito, adelante...

Tatsuha se acercó al pelirrosa, lo besó y despojó de las ropas que, aunque escasas, se habían vuelto completamente incómodas. Lo llevó a la cama y lo lanzó sobre ella.

Shuichi no sabía qué hacer, estaba en el centro de la cama, a su derecha estaba Yuki; y a su izquierda, Tatsuha.

Los hermanos comenzaron a besar los labios, cuello y hombros del pelirrosa, dejando ligeras marcas de saliva sobre su piel. Ambos bajaron a los erectos pezones del vocalista y los succionaron y mordieron de manera leve

- Yuki... Tatsuha... - Las caricias de ambos eran deliciosas y hacían que los escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo, se le nubló la mente y decidió dejarse llevar.

Yuki volvió a los labios de su koi para hacerlo callar, jugueteando con sus lenguas dentro y fuera de ambas bocas.

Por su parte Tatsuha bajó hasta la entrepierna del pelirrosa, estaba tan excitado y deseoso de probar su regalo de cumpleaños, que introdujo el miembro de éste en su boca degustándolo como si del caramelo más dulce se tratara, después de hacerlo unas cuantas veces: encajó sus colmillos en él delicadamente. La sangre comenzó a brotar y el moreno la bebía gustoso, probando su sabor mezclado con el líquido preseminal.

- Ah... - Una expresión entre dolor y placer salió de la boca de Shuichi para chocar con la de Yuki - Duele Tatsuha!

- Tranquilízate, Shuichi - le dijo Yuki, que acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano menor, para marcarle el ritmo al que debía moverse.

El pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, se sentía muy bien, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y gritar de placer cuando Yuki le indicó a Tatsuha que se detuviera.

- Es mi turno hermano, después de todo es MIO - La voz de Yuki era demandante.

Se colocó a la altura de las caderas de Shuichi, y así ambos comenzaron a lamer la longitud del menor, manchando sus labios con la sangre que brotaba del miembro endurecido de éste.

- Ah... Por... por favor... Yuki... Tatsuha... - Se sentía de nuevo a punto de estallar cuando se habían detenido. Sudaba levemente, se mordía los labios para no gritar.

- Aniki... - Tatsuha pedía la autorización de su hermano mayor con la mirada.

- Seguro

Ambos se levantaron y ayudaron a Shuichi a hacerlo, pues las piernas le temblaban, haciéndole casi imposible el mantenerse en pie.

Pronto estaba Tatsuha recostado en la cama (con los pies del lado de la cabecera), con Shuichi acomodado sobre él, en un 69, el moreno pasó su lengua circularmente alrededor de la cabeza del miembro sangrante del pelirrosa, provocando que gimiera de placer.

Shuichi no tardó en meterse de lleno el miembro de Tatsuha en la boca, metiéndolo y sacándolo una y otra vez, succionando y lamiéndolo. En ese momento sintió como Yuki se colocaba detrás de él y comenzaba a dilatarlo con su lengua húmeda y resbalosa.

- Ah... Yuki...- Gemía el vocalista, al tiempo que movía sus caderas atrás y adelante.

Yuki sintió cómo su koi estaba preparado, pero decidió que también quería morder y lastimar esa bronceada y suave piel; así que lo hizo, encajó sus colmillos en el trasero del más joven, provocándole un orgasmo que lo hizo gritar. Shuichi se corrió en la boca de Tatsuha, que por poco y se ahoga con la presión que el semen salió.

- Yuki... Tatsuha... no puedo más - respiraba agitadamente y le dolían las mordidas, que no paraban de escurrir pequeños hilos de liquido carmesí.

- Esto acaba de empezar querido, tú sólo relájate - Le dijo el menor de los Uesugui

Shuichi y Tatsuha se levantaron de la cama y ahora fue Yuki el que se recostó

El vocalista se montó en el escritor y dirigió cuidadosamente el miembro de éste a su entrada, se dejó caer, introduciendo la longitud de Yuki en su interior de golpe. Comenzó a gritar, le ardían las mordidas que había recibido, pero su placer era indescriptible.

- Tranquilo, Shuichi - Dijo Yuki bajo él, levantándole las caderas para darle paso a lo que seguía.

- Qué?... Qué pasa? - Pregunto Shuichi

Tatsuha se había colocado en la entrada del pelirrosa y había comenzado a introducirse lentamente, disfrutando el cálido y aún más estrecho de lo normal, interior de Shuichi.

- Para!... para Tatsuha!, me vas a matar!!! - gruesas lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas, sentía cómo estaba a punto de partirse por mitad con esos dos enormes miembros alojados en su interior

- Tranquilo Shuichi - Yuki lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó.

El miembro de shuichi estaba despierto de nuevo, y el dolor iba pasando, convirtiéndose en un placer con el que el vocalista jamás había soñado.

- Aniki... es taan rico... y estrecho

Cuando estuvo dentro por completo, esperó unos momentos a que la molestia de Shuichi disminuyera para luego comenzar a embestirlo al mismo ritmo de su hermano mayor.

Shuichi estaba disfrutando como nunca en su vida, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo, y el sentirse poseído por esos dos hombres, cumplía su más oscura y perversa fantasía.

- Moto! moto! - Rogaba el pelirrosa al momento que ambos miembros tocaban su punto más sensible.

Los hermanos cumplían su capricho y muy pronto los tres comenzaron a gemir y aumentar sus ritmos.

Tatsuha encajaba sus colmillos haciendo sangrar la espalda de Shuichi y succionaba el producto de sus heridas; mientras, Yuki lo masturbaba, llenando su mano de sangre.

No tardaron mucho en comenzar a sentir fuertes punzadas eléctricas en sus espinas dorsales y a estremecerse ante el orgasmo que les llegó casi al mismo tiempo.

Shuichi cayó rendido sobre Yuki, Tatsuha salió rápidamente de él, provocándole una molesta sensación.

Después Yuki hizo lo mismo cuidadosamente. Los tres se recostaron y se quedaron dormidos en muy poco tiempo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**A la mañana siguiente...**_

Shuichi despertó, el sol ya estaba en lo alto y los orbes violetas se cerraron violentamente al recibir la fuerte luz. Se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda al incómodo sol. No había rastro de Yuki...de Tatsuha.

- Fue un sueño? - Preguntó en voz alta para sí mismo.

- O una fantasía muy vívida - Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Ah? - giró para ver a su interlocutor - A qué te refieres Yuki?

- ...

- Yuki, pareces molesto

- No crees que debería estarlo?

-Por... por qué?

- Anoche gritabas mi nombre... y el de Tatsuha mientras te masturbabas dormido.

Shuichi estaba completamente sonrojado, Yuki lo había descubierto.

- Eres un escandaloso, al menos en eso deberías medirte, si me vas a poner los cuernos, se más discreto.

- Yuki, no... no es eso.

- No es la primera vez que lo haces, creo que a éstas alturas ya deberías saber que eres mío y sólo mío.

El escritor se acercó a la cama, subió a ella y tomó el rostro de Shuichi entre sus manos.

- Lo sé Yuki, lo sé.

- Sólo dejémoslo bien claro, te parece? - Yuki posó sus labios sobre el cuello de su koi mientras hablaba.

- Está... Está claro Yuki - Por qué estaba asustado, era Yuki, SU Yuki, o al menos se le parecía mucho.

El escritor encajó un par de colmillos brillantes y filosos en el cuello del moreno, provocando que abriera los ojos por el susto y lanzara un grito de terror.

- Espero que así sea. - dijo, al sacar sus colmillos de la piel de Shuichi, de cada pequeña herida que quedó, salió una gota de sangre. Que el rubio quitó con su lengua, para después depositar un beso en la zona enrojecida.

**Notas finales: **

_Y bien, que tal? Cualquier queja, sugerencia o asesino a sueldo que deseen mandar, por favor en los reviews. Como ya dije este Fic va dedicado a mi tomodachi Ale-chan Te quiero mucho!!!_

_Roxy-chii_

_Ale-chan: Gracias por dedicármelo, estoy muy emocionada, o excitada, no lo sé pero el punto es que está genial y espero que sigas inspirándote de esa manera._

_Me gusta mucho como escribes._


End file.
